In the exploration of oil, gas, and geothermal energy, drilling operations are used to create boreholes, or wells, in the earth. Drill bits are in the center of such operations, disintegrating earthen formation. A drill bit substantially has a bit body connected by a drill string in one end and a plurality of cutters/cutting elements on the other end of the bit body. Conventionally, these cutters have one cutting area that is made of superhard material, such as polycrystalline diamond. While these cutters have been effective in disintegrating earthen formation, there always has been a need for more effective cutters that can expedite the drilling operations.